


【DmC||mDmV】BAD HABBIT/起床的代价

by AHydrogen



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 因为一个吻，他们达成了暂时的休战协定。但丁开始努力去理解维吉尔的世界观再跟他商量更多的事情，而作为代价，维吉尔也必须敞开他的心扉来表达诚意。





	【DmC||mDmV】BAD HABBIT/起床的代价

BAD HABIT  
起床的代价

0  
但丁常常觉得维吉尔是真的超级不可理喻。  
他跟凯特抱怨过无数次了，可年轻的女性也毫无办法。  
她耸耸肩对但丁说，其他的说不定都能有转机、唯独——唯独维吉尔让人头痛的生物钟，他想都不要想。  
但丁不相信。  
他决定做个尝试，哪怕这会遭到维吉尔无情的报复。

1  
维吉尔并不理解表面上的“暂时和解”之后但丁为什么每天非得跟他挤一块儿睡。  
虽然这对他影响不大，可但丁明显很憋屈。  
大男孩十天里有六天会从自己倒霉的弹簧床上滚下去，然后陷入狂暴状态。虽然维吉尔可以发誓他什么都没做，但他的确也快受够了私人空间被过度侵犯的感觉。  
——皮肤粘着皮肤，呼吸近在咫尺，对了，还有但丁身上那让人神经爆炸的烟味，他们无时不刻不在让维吉尔感到烦躁。  
可是他是个擅长忍耐的成年人，因此不该为这种事情撕毁难得的和平。维吉尔不得不经常这样反过来安慰自己，而且更进一步来讲，除了这些那些种种原因，最重要的是但丁还是他的弟弟、他唯一的同类。虽然他背叛他、憎恨他，同时又爱着他，但这个莽撞的大男孩好歹暂时地妥协了，他说他会试试看去了解更多维吉尔脑子里的想法，前提是维吉尔也愿意继续跟他交流。  
维吉尔觉得自己没有选择。  
如果是别人，他会头也不回地走开，可那是但丁。  
——但丁。唯一的。  
维吉尔叹了口气。  
他醒过来，然后才意识到今天闹钟又没有响。他无奈地睁开眼睛，轻轻拿起但丁架在自己肚皮上的手臂试图起床，却引起了对方不满地哼哼。  
“妈的，这才几点。”维吉尔感到身上的被子动了动，但丁像是小动物一样卷走了所有的被子。  
维吉尔不置可否地挑了挑眉头，这会儿但丁的肢体全都从他身上撤走了，他总算可以太太平平地起床了。  
想到这里，他又瞟了一眼时钟表面——七点二十三分，甚至不是一个整数，维吉尔感到浑身都难受了起来。  
再一次地，他觉得自己或许应该杀了但丁（虽然他不一定能得逞），可理智死死地抓住了他的手，而自己的情感更是大大咧咧地挡在他和阎魔刀之间。它和向来合不来的理智一道一搭一唱，一面反复强调那个他和但丁之间短暂而意义不明的吻，一面又高谈阔论但丁的妥协，它们不断地告诫维吉尔大男孩的让步是因为他的妥协，虽然那时耍赖行为，却又的的确确无懈可击。  
总而言之，对于维吉尔来说，这是个合理的交易，而恰巧他又是个重视承诺的人，一旦点头就不会中途毁约——好吧，看起来但丁现在也找到他的漏洞了。  
维吉尔捏了捏鼻梁，试图翻过挡在床外沿的但丁，结果以失败告终。  
被吵醒的但丁不高兴地睁开眼睛恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“老天（WTF），现在才几点，你就不能睡个懒觉吗？？？”他烦躁地抓了抓头发，清晨把他被烟草摧残过的嗓音拨出来摊开在维吉尔的面前，像是一个挑衅。  
不过，维吉尔看了一眼但丁自然而然扣住他手腕的动作，又打从心底里感到一阵苦闷。这是一个愚蠢又可笑的动作，动起手来反而会限制但丁自己的行动，他看起来对自己毫无防备，以至于维吉尔甚至觉得自己在这一刻进也不是退也不是。  
经过再三的挣扎，维吉尔决定放低姿态，他劝他放手，不过起床气正炽的但丁一个字都听不进去，他粗暴地打断了维吉尔的发言。  
“给我睡，混账。”  
话音落下，维吉尔就被但丁隔着被子的手脚再度缠住了。  
这种感觉很不好，甚至比被掐住脖子还糟糕。维吉尔忍住用幻影剑捅穿自己不可理喻的同类（兼交易对象）的冲动，对着但丁的耳朵说，“你可以不用管我但丁，听话，松开我。”  
“你他妈当我三岁吗。”但丁不悦地哼哼道，“我受够了，每天起来你都搞出点乱七八糟的噪音，麻烦你让我再睡一会儿。”  
他加重了“麻烦”的音量，整句话甚至有点暴力色彩。  
维吉尔感到不服，他本能地想要反驳：他一直都很注意不在任何地方制造不必要的噪音，如果但丁早上有被吵醒过，那绝对是他自己房车的问题。可这句话刚到嘴边，维吉尔就意识到这实在是太幼稚了，他僵硬着身体想，自己刚才的想法简直就像是被但丁化一样，他不该这样。  
于是，他徒劳无功的挣扎作废了，维吉尔透过但丁的肩膀无奈地看着车门的方向扁了扁嘴。  
“我讨厌这样，但丁。”  
他的声音很真诚，甚至引起了但丁的警惕。  
还被困倦纠缠着的青年霍得睁开眼睛，面孔严肃得维吉尔忍不住皱起眉头，他原以为但丁会跟往常一样（单方面）跟他吵一架，又或者是干脆提起叛逆跟他来一场“友好交流”，结果出乎他意料的是，但丁选择了一种他想都没想到的一种方式。  
——在五秒的沉默后，但丁咬住了他的嘴唇。

2  
给弟弟口交并不是一种愉快的体验。  
维吉尔一边慢吞吞地动作，一边分心地思考起了这个问题，但丁显然也没想到自己会得到这样的“回答”。  
——最开始是一个充满欲望的吻，但丁也不知道自己抽了什么疯，他脑袋不清醒，睡意和欲望在他脑袋里打架，偏偏维吉尔又试图轻描淡写地把这些像是掸灰尘那样拂开，这让但丁恨恨地觉得不如就这样干脆地把维吉尔钉在床上跟他一起安安心心睡个懒觉。  
他是个行动家，于是这个吻立刻升级成了一些别的动作，比如被扔在地上的衣服还有裤子。事情变得复杂了，却也意外单纯了。但丁意外觉得这种感觉很不赖，过去从床上滚下去的体验也没那么糟糕了，他甚至难得地感到有点害羞，他试图抚摸维吉尔，可维吉尔拒绝了。  
维吉尔意识到了什么，他感觉到被扔掉的被子下但丁发汗的身体，他恍然大悟但并不乐见这件事按照但丁希望的方向发展，于是在某一刻，他趁但丁没有防备低头含住了他的阴茎。  
过分直接的刺激让但丁倒吸了一口冷气，他没想到维吉尔会挑衅得那么过火。  
对方的动作很熟练，甚至有点熟练过头了。他很擅长利用自己的舌头甚至是牙齿，但丁没有办法形容那是一种怎样的感觉，尤其是对方时不时确认自己状态的眼神还是很平淡从容，如果不看鼻子以下的部分，恐怕任何人都会觉得这家伙是在公事公办地“快速解决麻烦”然后抓住机会“迅速逃走”。  
“妈的，你哪里学的。”但丁忍不住眯起眼睛。  
维吉尔总算集中了一点注意力，他看了但丁一眼，把肉块暂时地吐出来了一会儿，顺便给自己缓一缓的机会。  
脱离了温暖的口腔，但丁打了个哆嗦。  
他其实听不太清维吉尔的回答，毕竟他的嘴唇看起来和平时太不一样了，上面沾着奇怪的液体，每一道唇纹都被湿润填满抚平，每一次他张开嘴，那条总是让但丁火大的舌头就会暴露在但丁的视野里，他觉得心底里的某些东西燃烧得更加厉害了。  
可能是察觉到了这一点，维吉尔很快停止了发言。  
“一些意外。”他最后用这四个字轻描淡写地做了一个总结。接着，他一只手扶住但丁的下半身，一只手把垂到眼前的头发拨开，半开玩笑地冲着但丁眨了眨眼，“希望没让你太失望，老弟。”  
何止是不失望。但丁头皮发麻地看着维吉尔的睫毛以及他伸出舌头，他注意到维吉尔的动作很慢、也很虔诚，他经常会在某些时刻给但丁一个眼神，就像是不断在往火堆里扔柴火的王八蛋，他疯狂地在但丁的心里灌迷魂汤。  
这个斯文败类很清楚他该露出什么表情、也知道自己的舌头扫过哪里但丁会忍不住挺腰、他甚至可以熟练地应用他的喉咙，好像对于他而言，这一切都很简单，简单到情欲的色彩根本没法儿染上他的意识。  
——不应该是这样的。  
但丁觉得自己像是个被维吉尔玩弄的傻子一样，他深吸了一口气，看着维吉尔毫无反应的老二，心底里有点悲哀，不过既然维吉尔铆足了劲想在这里夺取主动权并及时终止之后更多的“意外”，那他为了“维护双方的正常体验”，他也只能用点非常手段了。  
想到这里，他压下叫嚣着的本能，伸出手捏住了维吉尔的下巴，好迫使他的兄长暂时抬起头张开嘴，他想抽出自己的下半身转而给他一个吻，但在那之前，早有预料的维吉尔像是猫一样用舌尖轻轻舔舐起了他阴茎的轮廓。  
很轻、像是羽毛那样，一点一点，粉色的舌头在昏暗的室内看上去很惹眼，舔得弧度很要命，而他的眼皮却微微垂着，看起来甚至还有点可怜。  
“……”你他妈的，但丁一肚子脏话可一点声音都发不出来，他倒吸了口冷气，身体违背意志地重新重重捅进维吉尔的口腔。  
男人被这一下呛得不轻，俊美的面孔微微皱起了一秒，但又很快复原，安心感从他眼里掉出来，染红了他的眼角。  
他没有再给但丁机会，在喘息的空档，他把但丁吞得更深，更加温柔柔韧的内部不断挤压但丁的意志，巨大的快感迫使但丁的动作越来越粗暴。  
深喉的感觉很恶心，维吉尔被撞得有点难受，但他觉得这样总好过一会儿但丁想到更多天马行空的事情。维吉尔想到这里，主动伸手抚弄起了但丁的根部，他能够感觉到对方抓住自己后脑勺头发的手指不断收紧。  
一会儿自己得用多长时间来整理头发呢？维吉尔模糊地想到这样一个问题，他并不喜欢在这种事情上浪费时间，可没办法了，他自暴自弃地闭上眼睛。  
在黑暗之中，但丁粗硬地耻毛撒娇似的刮蹭着他的鼻梁，而带着腥味的体液则是不断外溢，维吉尔感到自己整个身体都在被这股味道充满，苦涩又粘稠。  
好吧，别泄气，就差一点点了。但丁的动作变快了，维吉尔注意到大男孩像是要弄坏他一样地粗暴地行使着此时此刻被赋予的特权。像是个年轻的暴君，残忍又无度。  
——这样就很好。维吉尔松了口气，可就在这时，他听到但丁用带着情欲的声音叫他。  
“维吉尔……”  
最开始是一个微笑一样的发音，最后虚弱地蜷曲成一个小小的光弧，而后安静下去。  
空气里的灰尘像是蝴蝶一样在跳舞，但丁喘息时的银色和平时骂骂咧咧的时候很不一样，汗水让他变得柔软、欢愉使他变得耐心、但爱意却让他变得踟蹰。  
维吉尔的脑海中警铃大作，他意识到他讨厌这样反常的但丁，就像是讨厌他的烟圈一样。  
因为那使他失常。  
——维吉尔勃起了。  
拜托。但丁甚至还插在他嘴里射精，一股股液体直冲他的喉咙，而在这种时刻他竟然勃起了。  
但丁着了魔一样地注视着表情诡异的维吉尔，他热切地希望维吉尔把所有东西全都吞下去，维吉尔直面着但丁突然靠过来的脸，硬着头皮完成了吞咽的动作。  
他不知道自己的样子就像是个在讨好别人的小孩。  
但丁的心中升起一种微妙的酸涩，他过去有过很多这种时刻，但可能因为这是维吉尔，所以这个画面有了别样的意义，他在欢愉中看到离别，他害怕维吉尔会就这样离开。  
于是他低下头，轻柔地咬了咬维吉尔的鼻尖。  
过分靠近的距离让维吉尔可以清清楚楚看到对方有点发抖的睫毛还有鼻翼上的汗珠。他直觉这样下去会与他的本意背道而驰，于是他在但丁来得及捧住他的脸正式吻他前，维吉尔把但丁拨到了一边。  
“这下你总能心满意足地醒了吧。”跨过但丁背对着他说。  
“你知道我不是这个意思，混球，你又想逃跑吗？”但丁无奈地抓了抓头发，如果不是不应期，他觉得自己甚至应该就这样直接从背后捅进维吉尔的身体里。  
“别再挑战我的底线了，但丁。”维吉尔回过头，难得地瞪了但丁一眼。  
但丁不能确定这是不是意味着维吉尔真的懂得他这蛮横的分享生活习惯的尝试背后的意义，但他注意到了另一件事，一件令他的苦闷不再那么严重的事——  
“你硬了，维吉尔。”他说，“看来你也不是完全没有感觉。”

3  
让但丁跟进房车洗手间是今天最错误的决定，没有之一。  
维吉尔一时间居然没想明白事情为什么会发展到这个地步。  
明明已经暂时解决可能发生的麻烦，但他竟然脑子一热纵容这个麻烦继续发展下去。  
——这和他们之间的约定根本没有关系、对于他们之间的关系缓和也不会有任何作用。  
维吉尔抓住但丁的手臂试图让自己站得稳一点，“但丁……”  
专心亲吻他胸膛的青年含糊地嗯了一声，热乎乎的水汽让他俩湿乎乎地黏在一起。  
“我说过我不需要你帮忙。”维吉尔徒劳无功地推了他一下。但丁则是不以为然地拍了拍他的屁股，清脆的响声让维吉尔感到刺耳极了。  
“你确定吗？你确定用手比用我会让你更好受一些？”但丁挑衅地问。  
——这到底是什么对话。  
维吉尔想，但丁的措辞习惯真的很糟糕，虽然他也努力尝试过接受这种说话方式，但结果证明无论多少次，他还是没法对这些接受得心安理得。  
“我以为你对男性没兴趣。”茫然之中，维吉尔只能搬出自己最后一根救命稻草。  
可是但丁的回答却是借着热水塞进他身体里的一根手指。  
“嘶——”维吉尔皱起眉头，他想要推开但丁，不过背后的防水墙砖挡住了他逃跑的路线。  
该死的房车，维吉尔烦闷地想——狭小的空间、还有紧逼在眼前的但丁。  
好像全世界就剩下他们——全世界也的确只剩下他们，一对同类、天差地别的异类、两种诡异的怪物，无法互相理解却又意外地将彼此看做某一个特殊的存在。  
“维吉尔，你很奇怪。”但丁把下巴搁在他的肩膀上咬着他的耳垂说，“在这种时候这么煞风景，你是希望我对你粗暴点吗？”  
煞风景的是你。  
维吉尔仰起头艰难地在水汽中呼吸，但是花洒的热水却让他更加睁不开眼睛。  
“不管我喜欢的是男人还是女人，这都跟我现在想跟你在一起没关系。”但丁总算找到了点重新那会主动权的感觉了，他笑着啃了口维吉尔的喉结，这个动作让维吉尔很不安，身体完全僵住了，像是被野兽咬住喉咙的小动物一样，“感受我，维吉尔。”  
他不知道维吉尔能不能在水声里听到他的话，不过他感觉到，维吉尔的身体至少是听到了。  
他清晰的肌肉不再那么紧绷，重心开始向他倾斜，下半身的热度节节攀高，翘起来的阴茎撒娇似的磨蹭着但丁的小腹，哦，对了，面孔，还有他扬起来的面孔，但丁注意到维吉尔和平时完全不同了，他后脑勺的头发全都被防水砖弄乱了，艳丽的颜色从眼角开始向外扩散开去。  
他的胸口紧贴着但丁的胸膛，被吸吮过的红晕也像是烂熟的果实，安静地等待但丁地再次采撷。  
但丁用手捏住了维吉尔的腰身，顿了顿，然后蹲下身决定给维吉尔一些更过分的刺激。  
他尝试性性地用舌头拜访了一下前面简单开拓过的维吉尔的体内，柔软地部分紧张地瑟缩了起来，维吉尔挣扎了起来。  
这种感觉显然超过维吉尔的承受范围了。  
虽然但丁不知道他扭曲的、充满服务感的性经验到底是从哪里来的，但显然，他没怎么经受过这样温柔的折磨，但丁的动作越是温柔执着，他就越是恐慌，甚至完全没有了章法。他逃不走，最后甚至跌坐到了地上，但丁不得不帮他摆正身体，然后平视着他狼狈的眼睛，以及黏满水珠的睫毛轻声问，“喂，没事吧？有那么爽吗？怎么样，感觉还不不赖吧？”  
维吉尔没办法回答他这个问题。  
他的脑子里已经乱成了一团浆糊，他知道事情会发展到很奇怪的地步，可他完全没有想到会变成这样——即便但丁在日常生活里显得越来越有耐心、越来越能忍受各种来自于他的刻意伤害，但他依然是那个暴躁、耿直又暴力的青年。  
他原以为他会直接捅进去又或者玩点别的什么花招，结果却是……  
“靠，你哭什么？？？”但丁被维吉尔呆滞的表情吓了一跳，“操，维吉尔？喂，你怎么回事？？？”  
“我恨你。”维吉尔听到自己的声音自己也被吓了一跳。  
可这一次，总是被他这句话伤害的但丁只是愣了愣，接着低笑声把维吉尔包围了，就跟他的拥抱一样，但丁用柔情残忍地圈住了他，而后方被开拓过还有些酥酥麻麻的后方也被他抵住了。  
“没关系，我允许。”但丁说，声音里有点说不清道不明的成就感，维吉尔直觉对方还有点幸灾乐祸，但他没办法撒气了，他完全失去了力气——那个大男孩用他最讨厌也最不能理解的方式缓慢地进入他的身体。他的四肢桎梏着维吉尔的手脚，提前宣判维吉尔的挣扎无效，然后一点一点的，但丁一边试探一边深入，沉重的阴茎熨过每一个可能的敏感点，维吉尔甚至连声音都发不出来了。  
“不要害怕，维吉尔。”  
就在这时候，但丁的手指一根根缠上了维吉尔的手指，压倒性的力量让维吉尔根本没办法挣脱，他没办法遮住自己狼狈的面孔，只能任由自己的表情暴露在但丁的面前。  
自己哭了吗？瞳孔是不是在放大？为什么这么吵？这是自己的声音吗？  
为什么这该死的洗手间那么小？为什么自己居然会突然觉得只有但丁能让自己继续活下去？  
维吉尔看不清但丁眼里的自己的倒影，粘稠地性爱捕获了他，他没有办法再挣扎，只有意志还在勉强地负隅顽抗。  
——为什么非得这样？  
维吉尔怨恨地瞪了他一眼。  
——他可以对他粗暴，如果他想要一点早起的报酬的话，根本就没必要做到这一步。  
但丁隐约捕捉到了他这诡异的潜台词，但他已经不会因此生气了。  
他会给维吉尔他想要知道的答案的，用更温柔的动作、更滚烫的拥抱，直到把他彻底操开，全身心地被打开，不再神经质地坐在自己精神王国的宝座上。  
维吉尔感觉到自己可能会因此死掉，这根本不是个体面的死法，但丁的阴茎是如此执着地要把他撑开，他拜访每一个维吉尔的弱点、重重地碾过去，再温柔地撤离一小会儿，强迫它们食髓知味地欢迎他的下一次来访。而自己体内的魔力、那该死的力量似乎也很欢欣雀跃，它们像是不受控制的小动物一样迫不及待地想要张开翅膀远走高飞。  
——不要丢下我。  
它们想要更加直接的刺激，想要被人需要、想要催促维吉尔再退让一些、想要……  
维吉尔被这诡异而毫不爽快的欢愉烧得大脑一片空白，他无意识地收紧了手指，指甲好像嵌进了但丁的手背，可这又怎么样呢？  
“操。”在恍惚的情欲中，维吉尔依稀听到但丁似乎骂了一声什么，紧接着他看到但丁的眼神死死抓住了他的视野，“接受我，维吉尔。”  
维吉尔听见周围有水声，像是一场不会停的雨，几乎要把他淹死。

2  
进入真正的做爱环节，维吉尔又开始显得很笨拙。  
但丁不知道这他妈算是什么事，反正他算是明白了——维吉尔对于温柔的爱抚完全没辙，那是他认知之外的另一个世界的产物，陌生到让他感到恐惧。  
好吧，优等生总算有不及格的科目了。是时候给他补补课了。  
意识到这一点，但丁开始放肆地亲吻他的脸颊、锁骨还有胸膛。这些吻不断向下，维吉尔开始时那该死的“随你怎么样，我只想赶紧逃回我的世界里”的表情终于崩溃了，他开始想要逃跑，可但丁不会让他就这样如愿。  
他拿出更多耐心安抚他，引起了维吉尔最后的负隅顽抗，他故意扯东扯西，甚至主动煞风景地反复地提醒但丁他应该找个情投意合的小姑娘（他的原话是不那么脆弱的人类女性）做这些事情。  
好吧，但丁觉得他再这么搅和下去自己真的要软了，于是他决定破釜沉舟，直接身体力行让维吉尔清楚他现在到底有多认真。  
他继续亲吻他的身体，然后用手指拜访了他的内部。  
对于手指粗暴地闯入，维吉尔的反应就似乎平淡了一点，他好像很习惯这样，痛楚、忍耐、没完没了地缩在自己的世界里。但丁不由得有点心虚了，他放慢在他体内探索的节奏，努力让自己的手指的动作更加轻柔一点。他有点害怕维吉尔会因为疼痛而变回平时那副油盐不进的狗屎嘴脸，他也害怕维吉尔在恢复冷静后又会他妈的给他来个什么谜一样的全套服务，在完成之后冷静地得出“人类果然都是容易操纵的狗屎”的论调。  
总而言之，他希望维吉尔沉沦，也希望维吉尔可以敞开自己，他想要确认维吉尔是否会因为欢愉而稍微对自己也温柔一点，可是当他看见维吉尔的面孔时，他又没法儿发出声音。  
——太脆弱了。  
维吉尔有过无数脆弱的时刻，如同玻璃动物一样，濒死的、痛苦的、疯狂的、充满毁灭欲望的，但这样清晰的绝望和无助却是头一遭。  
他似乎完全不能接受现在正在发生的事情，又或者说——他害怕他开始渐渐欢迎但丁的身体，但丁完全有理由相信，这个混账一点都不喜欢被打开的感觉——无论是心理还是身体。  
所以总是自说自话些奇怪的话，嗯？  
但丁恨恨地咬了一口他的喉结，他感到维吉尔的身体抖得很厉害，他又不由自主地放轻了力道，他害怕维吉尔会这样突然倒下，就像是之前好几次他们的对峙一样，他不会再伤害他了，只要他们还有机会好好谈谈彼此的想法——哪怕不一定有结果，但是试图去理解总比断然地沉浸在自己的世界里好一些。  
想到这些，但丁心中的爱意和恨意一起冒了出来，他瞟了一眼维吉尔的面孔，对方脸上的神情让他松了口气，他没想到自己过去的经验竟然有这么有用的一刻，虽然维吉尔开始像是小动物那样想要钻到角落里一个人待一会儿平复自己的战栗，可但丁此时此刻根本就没办法放开他。  
维吉尔应该撒气、像是小孩子那样嚷嚷着把话说清楚，他可以表现得卑劣一点、坦率一点、甚至低俗一点，没必要总是端着架子说着不知道哪里的鬼话，然后自大地看不起所有人。  
——他应该更爱自己一点，学会爱上别人的第一步就是先忠实地爱上自己，这个智障。  
但丁把他牢牢圈在自己的掌控范围内，他很高兴维吉尔的身体并没有拒绝他，反而帮着他一块儿让维吉尔困在了这里，它们让维吉尔无意识地拥住眼前的但丁，它们让维吉尔说出平时不会说出的发言，也让所有负面意义的句子终于露出了背后真正的意义。  
——拥抱我。  
——救救我。  
——不要离开我。  
维吉尔的声音渐渐轻下去，然后变成了没有意义的喘息，如果花洒把它们打散再冲走，维吉尔的喉咙里就又会掉出新的。  
但丁听得到维吉尔的心跳变得很快，他被过分温情脉脉的性爱彻底剖开了，一丝不挂，狼狈到了极点。有多少人看见过他这样的表情呢？但丁居然有点害怕自己是唯一一个（虽然这样他的嫉妒心可能会好受那么一点）。  
“我爱你。”鬼使神差地，但丁忽然听到这句话从自己的嘴里掉了出来。  
他吓了一跳，维吉尔也是，后者茫然地睁开眼睛，但丁看见他湿漉漉、赤裸裸地眼睛里闪过一丝像是被人莫名其妙暴揍一顿后的呆滞。  
然后这份呆滞又变成了“那你为什么不愿意理解我”的质问和怨恨，最后它们被水汽清洗，暴露出最根本的形态——那种羡慕、那种局促以及那种不可捉摸的对于但丁复杂爱憎。  
它们迫使但丁把维吉尔发出的声音统统吞进肚子，然后他意识到了，或许某个时刻，自己好像也跟着维吉尔发疯了，疯到甚至让他一点都没意识到把自己的兄长圈在浴室里做爱到底有什么不正常。  
这时候，喘不上气来的维吉尔无意识地蹭了蹭但丁的鼻梁。  
受宠若惊的大男孩立刻回报以热烈的吻。  
他的嘴唇间有咸涩的味道、他脸上有混合着眼泪的温水、他的眼睛里又痛苦和最后一颗星星。  
他整个人都变得柔软到了极点，像是被这逼仄的空间的温度融化了一样。  
但丁想，爱让人变得不正常，但反过来，它也能让不正常从刀刃变成一个吻。  
好吧，暂时这样也不错。  
但丁不指望能说服维吉尔放弃他自大的想法，但他绝不会放弃自己的努力。  
而这时，不知道维吉尔是不是读到了他的这个想法，他突然张开嘴，恶狠狠地咬了一口但丁的肩膀。

1  
“操，痛死了。”  
结束后，事情变得微妙了起来。  
维吉尔被但丁翻来覆去地折腾了半天后总算入但丁所愿（不得不）睡起了回笼觉，而但丁却因为刚才自己那看起来儒雅随和实际上内心一片混沌的老哥的一口好牙而痛得根本睡不着。  
他对着镜子看了看自己的肩膀，红色的牙印在他肩膀上组成了一个微妙的图形，当中还渗着血，像极了维吉尔气到失去理智的一个小小报复。  
“这个王八蛋。”但丁用手碰了碰那个牙印，却不知为什么忍不住笑了出来。  
他用余光瞟了一眼在床上睡得跟死人一样的维吉尔摇了摇头，然后走到冰箱想给自己拿罐冰啤酒，结果他的目光逡巡了三圈，愣是没找到半点含酒精饮料的影子。  
哦，对了，维吉尔不仅不喜欢烟，还不喜欢酒，他唯一能接受的垃圾食品恐怕就只有冰淇淋，所以啤酒被但丁的冰箱除名了，只有冰淇淋侥幸保住了自己的一席之地。  
——自从和维吉尔达成艰难地达成“停战协定”之后，但丁就不得不为了看住这混球不再搞事而放弃了去酒吧夜店打法时间的娱乐活动，作为给自己的犒赏，他给自己开了付费频道。维吉尔对电视剧没有任何兴趣，大多数时候就是坐在一边捣鼓自己的电脑，但丁会偷偷看他屏幕上的玩意儿——一串又一串代码，他知道但丁看不懂，因此甚至都懒得遮掩，但丁看过来还会冲他露出一个“你什么都不懂、你这个傻子”的微笑。  
于是作为报复，但丁有时候会把自己的冰淇凌桶扔到他的键盘上。  
维吉尔往往会很无奈，他会让但丁拿开那玩意儿，他不希望水滴进他的键盘、这样又或者那样，有一次但丁觉得这样的对抗拉扯实在是太过别扭含蓄，让他烦躁到了极点，于是一不做二不休地，他干脆撬了一勺冰淇淋直接塞进了维吉尔的嘴里。  
那时候，电视荧幕的蓝光把维吉尔的脸上仓促的惊讶勾勒了出来，然后是一段小小的空白，随后但丁看见他无意识地把冰淇淋咽了下去，白色的奶油慢慢在他嘴角融化，他无意识地舔了一下，然后才如梦初醒般的露出了一个厌恶的表情。  
通过这段时间和这个混账的相处，他知道这是维吉尔其实也喜欢冰淇淋的信号。  
接着电视机里响起某部爱情电影的主题曲，维吉尔低下头继续敲自己的代码，但丁想说的话被憋了回去，他气得换了两个台，然后把遥控机恶狠狠地扔到了一边。  
只是之后，当他抓着维吉尔去超市购物时，他获得了带两桶冰淇淋回家的默许，尽管维吉尔从来不会主动去拿。  
但是这也算是一个好兆头，不是吗？  
但丁伸了个懒腰，掏出没吃完的半袋面包和果酱随便捣鼓了一下，过分甜腻的味道让房车里满是昏昏欲睡的气息。说实话，他更喜欢汉堡和黄芥末，但是鉴于某人暂时实在接受不了，所以面包也勉强可以吧。  
好吧，但丁踢上冰箱门，然后看到了冰箱门上粘着的便利贴——哦，对了，还有个任务没完成，不过不是打跑恶魔的，而是去找个垃圾人类渣滓算账，维吉尔还挺喜欢这种委托的，一会儿他醒了之后可以抓他一起去。  
想到这里，但丁转过头看了眼房车的窗户。  
被窗帘保护着的窗户看起来像是夜里散发着暖橙色光芒的小夜灯，唯有地上细细的金色折线昭示着外面的天气究竟有多美妙。  
忽然之间，但丁有点后悔，他意识到自己其实可以勉强努力配合一下维吉尔的生物钟，不过前提是，维吉尔也愿意诚心诚意不带任何混蛋想法地跟他一起去外面放松地散个步。  
但丁想，自己会尽可能努力让这个神经过分纤细（又或者是过分粗糙？）的家伙在踩到狗屎的时候不要着急跑回他大魔王的宝座上。  
——毕竟一切才刚刚开始。  
他愿意这么相信。

0  
维吉尔醒来时候是下午两点。  
是个整点，但这不能缓解维吉尔的崩溃，他甚至在但丁看不见的角度抓了抓自己的头发。  
然后但丁转过头来，看着他，维吉尔不知道当时自己脸上到底是什么表情，可是但丁的狂笑告诉他那肯定不会是他喜欢的表情。  
他犹豫了一会儿，深吸了一口气强迫自己忍住把阎魔刀扔过去的冲动，用全身的自制力在自己的脸上挂出了一个僵硬的笑容，“你这个白痴。（Foolishness,Dante.）”  
一直很坏脾气的小霸王但丁今天心情好得就跟窗外的天气一样，因此他一点都不生气。  
他甚至走到床边，低下头，像是小狗那样亲了亲维吉尔的嘴唇。  
而作为报复，难得心情差到极点的维吉尔煞风景地咬破了他的嘴唇皮。  
“欢迎来到充满缺点的人类世界，你这个自私自利的自大鬼。”但丁哈哈笑了起来，“赶紧起床吧，真他妈的不敢相信，你居然还要我来催你起床！”  
“……”  
维吉尔咽下一肚子脏话，他头一回感觉，维持微笑竟然是一件那么困难的事情。  
真是可喜可贺、可喜可贺。

END


End file.
